marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost (Joint Venture)
The Lost are a time-traveling group of mutants from the future, descendants of the X-Men from a variant of the war-torn "Days of Future Past" timeline. This team was assembled as a possible future of the Joint Venture Universe. History Days of Future Past The "Days of Future Past" era started as it always does: with an assassination. Specifically, this time it was triggered by the assassination of anti-mutant demagogue Graydon Creed. Most people pointed the finger at the X-Men, who were in Washington DC at the time, but scholars of the event eventually learned that someone in Clan Darkholme -- a clandestine mutant group that consisted of nearly every living relative Graydon Creed possessed at the time of his death -- was the more likely culprit. Whomever was responsible, the results were most likely nothing like what they intended. The American backlash against mutants was tremendous, and lasting, and ultimately, led to the initiation of Project: Wideawake, an initiative that allowed government-controlled Sentinels cart-blanche in dealing with "the mutant problem" -- in hindsight, a critical error, as the Sentinels decided the best way to halt the spread of mutation was to assume complete control over humanity itself. Over the course of about twenty years, humans in the country were all but completely subjugated, and mutants hunted down and incarcerated in prison camps or summarily executed. Only a few mutant survivors managed to organize into a resistance, fighting a long, bloody battle against the Sentinels, but slowly losing ground. Cable, Graymalkin, and the Darkchilde's Portal In desperation, to protect the next generation from the coming ravages, some of the surviving mutants appealed to the Darkchilde, a powerful demon-witch who had once been a mutant girl, to send them safely away to other times, other places. She opened one of her stepping-discs to do so when a mysterious vessel, the timeship Graymalkin, suddenly appeared in front of them and a man stepped out, claiming to be Cable, a man from a future where the mutant Holocaust had led to the subjugation of the entire world by a threat far worse than the Sentinels. Unfortunately, his arrival was poorly timed, as his timeship's energies reacted with the Darkchilde's portal, and the young people she was intending to send through together were seized by its energies and scattered across time. Only Cable, and one other mutant, managed to hold their ground. Mortified and furious that his presence had made things even worse, Cable and the last mutant refugee climbed into Graymalkin and went into the timestream to seek out the other mutants...to find the Lost. Roster *''Cable -''' ''Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor, a woman who does not exist in the Joint Venture Universe. Half-brother of Rachel Grey. He does not hail from the same reality as the Lost, but instead is the link that binds them together, working to alter their timeline even as his own is negated by his actions. His ship, Graymalkin, can go anywhere in time and space -- and often does. He is the only person, besides Franklin Richards and Savant, who can pilot and maintain this amazing vessel. His potential psionic power is immeasurably vast, but in practice, he must always hold back the techno-organic virus that transforms his skin into organic metal -- although he can revert parts of himself that change, he knows that should the transformation ever completely overtake his body, he will die. He makes up for his reluctance to use his powers with a vast wealth of martial talents, physical combat prowess, and an unparalleled proficiency in hearly any kind of weapon, be it martial, ranged, or any number of firearms from all across time. *Lucas Bishop' - A captain of the Xavier Secret Undeground, the rebellion against the Sentinels, and a great admirer of the late X-Men. He was attempting to convince those few Children of the Atom still alive to band together, go back and change history so the Sentinels never rose to power, when the combined energies of Graymalkin and the Darkchilde hurled them all through space and time. His ability to absorb and rechannel any form of energy directed at him renders him immune to most of the Sentinels' more devastating weapons. Indeed, it was his mutant power that kept him from being swept into the timestream with the others, as he absorbed the wild chronal energy discharges that should have flung him through time. *Legacy ''- Franklin Richards. Son of Reed and Sue Richards. Although his potential power is tremendous, far beyond any recorded mutant save perhaps the original Phoenix herself, he is hesitant to access it for fear of losing control. However, he is an exceptional pilot, mechanic, inventor, and hand-to-hand combatant, making up for his timidity in the use of his powers with his father's brilliant mind and his mother's common sense. Franklin's genius makes him the only person besides Cable and Savant who can pilot and maintain Graymalkin, and he is the only one of the three able to do so without the use of any superhuman powers. *''Kimiri Yashida'' - Daughter of Logan and Mariko Yashida. She inherited her father's healing factor; consequently, she is one of the last surviving members of the once-proud Yashida Clan, exterminated almost to a soul when the Japanese variants on Sentinels, the Hosho, took over Tokyo and its surrounding cities in a single devastating blitzkrieg. With bone claws and enhanced senses, as well as formal martial arts training from Yukio and Psylocke, Kimiri is a force to be reckoned with. *''Druid ''- Hrimhari Sinclair-Ramsey The only son of Cypher and Wolfsbane, formerly of X-Factor Investigations. Named for a wolf prince of Asgard, Hrimhari inherited his mother's lycanthropic shapeshifting power, but also a variant on his father's gift with languages -- namely, the ability to communicate with any animal. In his human or werewolf forms, he also possesses the ability to telepathically communicate with sentient beings, and link others up as a kind of "psychic switchboard," though he cannot do this as a full wolf. He possesses no offensive psychic talents or mind-reading capabilities; he can only communicate via telepathy, not enter others' minds. However, he makes up for this shortcoming with the enhanced speed, strength, and agiity of his werewolf and full wolf forms. *''Phoenix ''- Rachel Grey. Daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, half-sister to Cable. She inherited her mother's gifts of telepathy and telekinesis, and a connection to the Phoenix Force -- a connection which, when it interacts with Graymalkin's chrono-skimming technology, often causes the timeship to act erratically, sending them to the distant past, the far future, or alien planets, wherever the Phoenix decides they are needed. *''Shard Bishop'' - A lieutenant commander from the X.S.U. She is a being of pure energy, able to project energy blasts, alter her appearance however she wishes, fly, and become a being of pure, intangible light. However, she and her brother can never touch each other, lest he absorb her essence into himself and destroy her utterly. *''Torrent ''- Kendall Munroe. Daughter of Storm and Logan, younger half-sister of Kimiri. Like her sister, she inherited her father's animalistic senses and healing factor; however, she also has an untapped potential to access her mother's command over the forces of nature. Presently, it only manifests itself in the form of lightning claws from her hands and the ability to ride the wind for short periods, but it's believed that with time and practice she can eventually become the best of both worlds. *''Savant'' - Michael Pryde-Rasputin. A technopath, and the last surviving child of veteran X-Men Shadowcat and Colossus. Out of all the remaining X-Men, he is the one most dedicated to preserving the legacy of the past; he wears one of the original X-Men uniforms, and a pair of cybernetic interface glasses modified from Cyclops' ruby-quartz sunglasses. His ability to override and psionically control machinery and technology have made him an invaluable asset in the tech-heavy world of Future Past, and he has modified his classic uniform to mimic some of the powers of the legendary X-Men -- he can fly with the boots, fire plasma blasts with the gloves, teleport short distances with the belt, and the main body of the suit affords him greatly enhanced strength and durability. However, using these resources is a drain on the suit's power, and opportunities to recharge it are very limited. Due to his technopathic powers, Michael, along with Cable and Franklin, are the only people capable of piloting and maintaining Graymalkin. Category:X-Men: Joint Venture Category:The Lost (Joint Venture) Category:Organizations Category:Good Teams Category:Good Organizations Category:Mutants Category:Time Travelers Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Teams Category:X-Men Teams Category:Joint Venture Category:Teams Category:Joint Venture organizations Category:Cable & the Lost Category:Days of Future Past (Joint Venture) Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Disappeared Characters